Eternal War Online
by Anderel Amaro
Summary: Más allá de un simple juego de la muerte. Trescientos mil jugadores han sido atrapados dentro de un universo que realmente va más allá de un mundo virtual. Un universo en donde la línea entre realidad y ficción es muy delgada. Bienvenido a Eternal War Online. Bienvenido a un futuro lejano en donde solo hay guerra.


**Sword art online y warhammer 40k pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

* * *

El televisor encendido mostraba las noticias de un conocido canal sobre videojuegos. Tal cosa que se había casi perdido ya hacia algunos años, pero que había renacido con un muy ambicioso proyecto.

El Nervegear.

Parecía un sueño, y técnicamente lo era. Poder sumergirse en un mundo dentro de tu mente, un mundo que no te tenía atado a las reglas de la física. En donde los sueños de uno se podrían hacer realidad. El potencial de esta nueva tecnología era casi ilimitado.

"… con ustedes el creador del NERVEgear y desarrollador del juego 'Warhammer 40k: Eternal War Online.' También llamado por muchos como EWO! ¡Kayaba Akihiko!" la energética voz de la presentadora se escucho así como una seria de aplausos del público que estaba entusiasmado por el nuevo proyecto.

"muchas gracias." Respondió Kayaba saludando al público de una manera de cortesía. "un honor estar aquí."

"explíquenos por favor porque se deicidio un cambio tan drástico en el desarrollo del juego. ¿No había planeado originalmente utilizar un SAO 2 para relanzar al público?"

Kayaba sonrió ante la pregunta y miro al público. "es verdad. Habíamos planeado un mundo base utilizando el mismo sistema Cardinal. Pero después del lanzamiento del nervegear una gran cantidad de compañías también sacaron sus propios títulos. Originalmente SAO era único al ser el primero en su clase. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que si queríamos competir en el mercado debíamos renovarnos."

"Hm, hm." Asintió la presentadora. "ciertamente. Juegos como Call of Duty Dive o Final Fantasy 18 están arrasando en este momento. Aun así, nadie esperaba que usara un universo como Warhammer 40K. Es un tanto osado, pues Games Workshop han preferido seguir lanzando juegos RTS o por turno."

Kayaba simplemente rio y continuo. "mis amigos en Games Workshop estaban simplemente un poco preocupados por los resultados de un juego de esta escala. Tarde un poco en convencerlos, pero al final lo logre."

La presentadora continúo. "por lo que se ha escuchado, el juego podrá soportar hasta trescientos mil jugadores. ¿No es así? ¿Puede aclarar estas dudas?"

"en verdad. Podrá hacerlo. Hemos incluido a cuatro facciones: el imperio de la humanidad, al caos, Eldar y Tau. Todas con sus propias subfacciones con solo unas muy pocas excepciones. Los jugadores tendrán una vasta galería de donde elegir así como un vasto espacio en donde explorar."

La presentadora levanto un Pad y leyó las preguntas que el canal solía permitir a sus televidentes. "algunos fans están preocupados por la adición de marines espaciales y Adeptas Sororitas. Piensan que podrían desbalancear el juego."

"los Adeptus Astartes, así como otras clases poderosas no estarán disponibles para el jugador al conectarse. En cambio, será un número limitado de solo mil de ellos así como tres mil para las Sororitas. Estos estarán disponibles por sorteo y solo podrán ser presentados de esta forma."

"¿son ciertos los rumores de la clase inquisidor en el juego? Si es así seria una gran desventaja para los jugadores casuales."

"existen cuatro clases respectivas a una por cada facción. Pero ninguna podrá ser obtenida al momento de iniciar. Deberán ser ganadas por el jugador a partir de situaciones específicas y muy secretas."

"algo que ha llamado mucho la atención del nuevo EWO es su sistema Akasico. El cual se dice ser una completa innovación tecnológica. Poder jugar usando tan poco tiempo es todo un sueño hecho realidad."

"en efecto. El sistema Akasico no solo da una cantidad infinita de misiones y nuevos eventos. Su principal atractivo es alargar la estadía del jugador dentro del juego. En nuestras mentes el tiempo puede ser relativo, algo que aprovecha el sistema Akasico. Puedes experimentar diez veces el tiempo que pasa en la vida real cuando estas dentro del juego. Una hora se convertiría en diez horas."

"¡increíble!" dijo la presentadora. "no pude conseguir una copia, es una lástima. Pero esperemos que puedan abrirse nuevos servidores…"

Él apago el televisor, estaba llegando la hora del inicio de los servidores y no quería perderse de nada. En una hora estaría navegando en uno de sus más grande sueños.

Terrence Velmort dio un vistazo a la habitación en donde había vivido estos diecinueve años en una ciudad poco importante sobre Texas. Desde los diez años se había interesado por Warhammer 40K a tal punto de que era casi una obsesión. Había estudiado el Lore y aprendido cada párrafo de los libros, se decía entre los jugadores de la tienda local que no había nadie más que supiera tanto del Warhammer 40k como el.

Sin embargo, tenía un problema.

Y era que rara vez ganaba en una partida.

No es que no conociera las reglas, después de todo se las había grabado en su mente. Pero por alguna razón los dados solían fallarle en eventos cruciales y terminaba tomando estrategias demasiado complejas las cuales al final terminaban enredándolo más y más. Era en las partidas pequeñas en donde había presentado más victorias y porque tenía pocas unidades que comandar. Pero una partida en apocalipsis sería una pesadilla para él.

Dicho esto, no había mermado su amor por el lore y se había convertido en una especie de erudito al que todos preguntaban cuando querían recordar algo, o cuando alguna discusión del porque Warhammer 40k le ganaba a casi todos los universos Sci Fi.

No se preocupaba mucho del mundo realmente. Después de lograr entrar a una universidad se la había pasado con altas y bajas, pero nada diferente de un simple joven normal universitario.

Miro el Nervegear sobre la cama y no pudo evitar dejar salir una amplia sonrisa. Se había ganado el juego y el equipo con su propio sudor y lágrimas. Había trabajado por medio tiempo y ayudado a más de uno a cambio de algo de efectivo. Incluso había pintado algunos modelos por alguien de vez en cuando.

Y finalmente aquí estaba. Había sido realmente una suerte el conseguirlo. A veces había llegado a pensar que no lo conseguiría, pero no podía simplemente rendirse, algo podría pasar. Y ese algo le había llegado.

Saco su teléfono y marco un número. Después de poco tiempo una voz conocida contesto del otro lado de la línea.

"hey Luke." Dijo Terrence. "¿listo?"

"como nunca. ¿Al fin te decidiste por cual clase? No parabas de pensarlo en clases."

Rio de buena gana y respondió. "cruzado. Eso es lo que decidí. Es mejor para mí. Pocas unidades para comandar y una variedad personal de equipamiento y habilidades. Por cierto, gracias por la información. Los beta tester se ve que tendrán una amplia ventaja."

"nah, no tanto. El juego se basa mucho en el Lore y no logre avanzar tanto. Nadie lo hizo."

"ya veo. Hey, por cierto ¿por cuál clase iras?"

"¡Mechanicus, nene! No puedo esperar por armar uno de esos autómatas de batalla."

"je, ¿no tienes suficiente de eso en Mecatrónica?"

"nada que pueda disparar, por desgracia."

Ambos echaron a reír por un buen rato.

"hey." Hablo Luke. "la hora se acerca, mejor nos preparamos."

"tienes razón. Te veré por allá." El colgó y arrojo su teléfono sobre el escritorio. Se lanzó sobre la cama t miro hacia el techo por última vez, en esta estaba un poster del Dios-Emperador de la humanidad.

Coloco su nervegear y después de cerrar los ojos respiro profundamente una vez más.

"Link Start."

Pronuncio las palabras para iniciar el juego. Y luces multicolores lo enviaron a un túnel de luz. Podía sentir una especia de sensación de vértigo que desapareció en poco tiempo. Una vez término pudo ver frente a él una versión de sí mismo con las ropas de un adepto del imperio.

"Bienvenido a Warhammer 40k: Eternal War Online. Por favor escribe su nombre de perfil." Le hablo una voz artificial dándole la bienvenida. Terrence había considerado un nombre de perfil antes de entrar, y con el teclado holográfico flotando frente a él, escribió.

"bienvenido, Trevor. Por favor, elige una clase en la cual podrás forjar tu leyenda. Toma en cuenta de que una vez inicies esta clase no podrás cambiarla a menos de que crees otro perfil."

Un gran número de opciones aparecieron frente a él. Eligió una al azar y vio cómo su imagen falsa frente al cambiaba sus ropas o sus rasgos físicos. La imagen de un Eldar se mostró frente a él, y aunque se tomó su tiempo para apreciarlo cambio rápidamente a una opción del Imperium.

Varias clases se mostraron ante él. Había desde guardias imperiales hasta caballeros y titanes. Busco por todo el menú más de tres veces pero sus esperanzas de encontrar un Adeptus Astartes se desvanecieron al no encontrar ninguno. Entonces fue a la sección de la Eclesiarquia y se le presentaron tres opciones: sacerdote, Fratria militante y Cruzado. Selecciono la opción de cruzado y miro sus stats. Era principalmente eficaz en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero dejaba mucho que desear en el combate a distancia. Aun así no le importaba mucho, si podía usar un par de servidores pesados podría compensar esa debilidad.

Una armadura de caparazón básica junto con una espada y escudo de hierro se materializaron alrededor de su cuerpo. En su cintura había una pistola de tambor de cuatro tiros y se veía muy gastada. Era el equipo más básico que se le podría dar a un jugador que apenas estaba iniciando.

"¿desea iniciar el tutorial?"

Trevor acepto y una explicación inicial apareció. Con alguna imágenes que flotaban a su alrededor. Todas cambiaban y diferentes iban y venían.

"el objetivo principal en EWO es derrotar a todos los jefes de segmentum de la galaxia. Una vez lo haya logrado podrá reclamarse como el campeón. Pero esto no será sencillo. Son enemigos extremadamente poderosos que no caerán fácilmente. Conforme vaya subiendo de nivel podrá hacerse mas fuerte y controlar mas ítems y NPC's poderosos.

Por favor, recuerde que su placa de datos le será vital a lo largo del juego. Puede revisar en ella sus datos, su nivel, su inventario, así como una gran cantidad de cosas útiles que le ayudaran en su viaje."

El tutorial termino mostrando algunas mecánicas del juego así como información especial para él. Él ya había leído el manual que venía con el juego, así que no estaba demasiado desinformado al respecto.

Una vez que estuvo listo le dio a continuar y de nuevo una luz dorada lo envolvió. En pocos segundos su visión cambio y en lugar de aquella habitación estaba en una especie de plaza.

Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaban en una ciudad. No parecía una ciudad colmena. En realidad, a la distancia podía ver una. Su estilo gótico y gran tamaño realmente daba ese ambiente al que estaba tan acostumbrado. La vista era impresionante ciertamente. El cielo verdeazulado con nubes que reflejaban la luz del sol pasaba sobre él. A la distancia diviso una enorme ciudad, como una montaña con miles de kilómetros de altura y que se extendía por un continente entero. Aun si se veía tan cerca, estaba seguro de que la distancia debía abarcar cientos de kilómetros hasta llegar a ella.

Mas luces doradas marcaban la llegada de más jugadores. En la guía había leído acerca de que las facciones iniciarían a sus jugadores en lugares distintos. Sabía que los Eldars estarían en un mundo Astronave y que el caos en alguna colmena. Los Tau por otro lado estarían iniciando en una de sus colonias exteriores dependiendo si pertenecían a la casta de fuego regular o si pertenecían a los conclaves de Farsight. El busco en su mapa y su agenda y descubrió que este mundo era llamado Prymha, ubicado en el borde del segmentan pacificus, cerca del Segmentum Solar.

Se le habían entregado diez tronos de oro, cada uno equivaliendo a diez coronas de plata. A pesar de que no estaba tan mal, sabía que debía comenzar a subir de nivel lo más pronto posible. Sabía que podría comprar algo de mejor equipo, pero dado a su clase y a que este probablemente era el más primero de los niveles, dudaba que encontrara algo mejor de lo que tenía en esta ciudad, salvo por explosivos y equipo médico.

"¡hey!" una voz familiar lo saludo. Era su viejo amigo, Luke. Había elegido la clase del Adeptus Mechanicus y portaba una túnica roja bastante limpia y nueva así como solo un mecadendrito en su espalda.

"luke, buen momento." Vayamos a las colinas a por algunas presas.

"de acuerdo. También deberíamos buscar la manera de acercarnos a esa ciudad colmena. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos una gran variedad de ítems allí."

Dejaron lo que se llamaba la 'ciudad de los inicios' rumbo a las colinas en donde se decía que había algunas bestias para poder cazar.

[X]

María Allende, más bien dicho 'Mary' como marcaba el nombre de su avatar. Siempre había considerado que la disciplina era la base del éxito. Tanto a su familia como a sus empleados les inculcaba dichos pensamientos.

Era por eso que ahora mismo estaba acomodando la gorra de comisario que había venido con su clase. Su espada de acero y su pistola automática estaban en orden y podía ver que su uniforme estaba impecable.

El comisariado era algo que le había llamado la atención desde aquella vez que le había casi decomisado a su hijo sus modelos de guardia imperial. El Codex le había llamado la atención y tras leer un poco más, secretamente había estado comenzando a aprender de ellos. Y debía admitir que uno de sus sueños era poder encarnar a esa figura de mando y orden ella misma.

Así que cuando EWO había sido anunciado no dudo en probar la Beta, pues había sido una de las diez mil que lo habían logrado. Poco después de acostumbrarse al movimiento ya estaba comandando a un regimiento de guardias imperiales. Los Primeros nacidos Vostroyanos habían sido su principal opción desde el principio y había logrado varias cosas dentro de la beta.

Mientras apreciaba su vista sobre las ventanas reflejándola, alguien le llamo. Parecía un hombre, alguien joven con el uniforme de un Harakoni.

"hey ¿tú eres una beta tester? ¿Verdad?"

"¿eh?"

El joven junto sus manos en una especie de forma de rogar por algo. "¡por favor! ¿Podrías mostrarme lo básico? Es mi primera vez en un juego como este."

La pregunta fue súbita, pero no era grosera. El joven ciertamente no tenía malas intenciones, o eso esperaba. Además, por la forma en la cual sostenía el rifle automático estaba segura de que acabaría volándose la pierna.

"hm, de acuerdo. Pero debes seguir mis instrucciones. No lo repetiré dos veces."

"muchas gracias. Por cierto, soy Klain."

"Mary. Es un gusto, Klain."

[X]

Klain no podía creer su suerte. Después de haber sido rechazado por docenas de chicas estaba pensando en rendirse. Había decidido probar suerte con esta mujer que había encontrado mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies. Y ciertamente no podía creer que había funcionado. Y más aún, que fuera una mujer mayor tan bella, casi rozando lo que sería una Milf.

"¡deja de perder el tiempo! ¡Viene hacia ti!"

Un golpe lo sacudió de sus pensamientos y recordó la forma del jabalí de Prymha que de nuevo iba a por el intentando embestirlo.

"¡apunta bien! ¡Postura firme! ¡No pierdas la calma ni dejes de disparar hasta que esté muerto!"

El jabalí de nuevo dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia él. El disparo su rifle automático intentando herir al jabalí. Pero los disparos eran errados, como un principiante disparo desde la cadera pero al final el jabalí logro conectar un golpe en su vientre lo que lo envió al suelo. Su barra de salud bajo hasta la zona anaranjada y estaba llegando a ponerse amarilla. El jabalí se alejó, tal vez por su programación o porque ya no lo consideraba una amenaza.

"¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Por qué no apuntaste?" pregunto Mary al ver el tan principiante intento de Klain.

"pensé que aparecería alguna mira en cuanto pusiera el dedo en el gatillo pero no vi nada."

Mary simplemente suspiro recordando que este era solo un novato. "esto no es GGO. Aquí no hay una mira de apoyo ni trayectorias de balas. Esto es más real. Debes apuntar para obtener resultados."

Ella desenfundo su pistola de munición sólida y le disparo y mato a un jabalí dándole en el cráneo. Luego a otro, sin embargo, esta vez la bala alcanzo una de las patas traseras y el jabalí cayo mientras chillaba, Mary coloco una bala para acabar con su miseria. "el sistema intenta darle toda la realidad posible a este juego. Si no apuntas apropiadamente no podrás darle a nada, esta incluso en tus stats."

Klain asintió y ajusto la culata de su rifle sobre su hombro y disparo a un jabalí colocando cinco balas en su torso matándolo rápidamente Klain salto de alegría al ver como se había por fin vengado del jabalí.

"bien. Aunque ese jabalí solo era un tiro de práctica. Saca tu placa de datos y revisa lo que ganaste."

Klain asintió y saco su placa de datos. Esta era robusta y con una pantalla recubierta de metal. Era la placa básica dada a todos los jugadores. En la pantalla de inicio había una pestaña de anuncio, Klain la toco y en la pantalla apareció la leyenda: jabalí de Prymha lv2 eliminado, recompensa 8 cetros de cobre. EXP +12, 28 necesarios para subir de nivel.

"¿de verdad? ¡Parecía un jefe!" Exclamo Klain con sorpresa aunque más bien parecía más como un niño que no deseaba levantarse un sábado por la mañana.

"he, he… hay cosas en warhammer 40k que harían ver a ese jabalí como un tierno lechón." Dijo Mary mientras se acercaba a uno de los tres jabalís de Prymha que habían muerto y saco uno de sus cuchillos. Corto la carne del jabalí y rajo una línea a través de la carne y piel. El cadáver desapareció como si se tratara de cenizas que se esparcieron por el viento.

"¿eh? ¿Los cadáveres no se desvanecen?" pregunto Klain con curiosidad.

"no, los cadáveres pueden quedarse hasta que se pudren o se saquean. Algunas veces puedes obtener ítems útiles, pero todos dejan algo. Como estos jabalíes, serán una buena carne asada."

"ah, cierto. Puedes sentir que comes en estos juegos y pensar que estas satisfecho. Funciona en la mayoría de los juegos hoy en día."

"si, aunque no puedes pasarte toda la vida con comida virtual."

"¡yo ya estoy preparado! Ordene una pizza, no tardaran en traerla." Dijo Klain con una pose de victoria. Mary solo sonrió al verlo dando un toque de humor.

"puedes obtener ciertos ítems dependiendo de los enemigos que aniquiles. Estos jabalís dejan caer piel y carne. La carne puede ser consumida para recuperar algo de salud o aliviar la fatiga. La piel puede ser vendida o procesada para hacer ropas u objetos útiles"

Mary le arrojo a Klain un manojo de piel enrollada. Esta estaba aún manchada de sangre, cuando Klain la toco, no pudo evitar dejarla caer. Mary rio ante la cómica escena del joven.

"puedes hacerte una funda para tu pistola o tus municiones." Ella siguió riendo mientras Klain levantaba la piel. Después de todo, él no podía rechazar un regalo de una mujer tan hermosa como ella.

"por cierto Klain. ¿De dónde eres? El sistema permite la comunicación de diferentes lenguajes."

"ah, sí. Japón, encantado de conocerte." Dijo Klain con una clásica reverencia.

"vaya. Y pensar que puedo entenderte perfectamente. Soy de México, por cierto."

Klain estaba por responder al saludo de mano que Mary le estaba dando, pero sintió un dolor bastante real en su vientre. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con un bate de béisbol.

"Oh no. Olvide decirte sobre los efectos sensitivos." Dijo Mary con preocupación. "este juego puede presentar sensaciones reales y hacerte pensar que de verdad te lastimaste. Debes bajar los niveles de dolor si quieres evitar sentirlo."

Klain abrió su menú usando su mano izquierda deslizándola desde arriba hacia abajo y busco por los ajustes sensitivos. Sin embargo, encontró algo extraño. Había hallado los botones para cambiar las variaciones de dolor, gusto, sensibilidad corporal, olfato, oído, y otras más. Pero no había ningún botón de ajuste. Todas estaban marcadas al 100% sin ninguna forma de cambiarlas.

"eh, Mary. Sé que suena algo tonto, pero. ¿Cómo cambio los ajustes?"

Ella suspiro de nuevo y se levantó. "esta ahí justo debajo de los caracteres…" pero estaba igual intrigada. Deberían estar ahí, lo estaban en el beta. Eran un sistema bastante común y al cual los desarrolladores habían dado prioridad. "que extraño… tal vez sea un error. Uno que les costara muy caro. Apuesto a que deben estar volviéndose locos."

"ah bueno, supongo que lo arreglaran más tarde." Dijo Klain con algo de nerviosismo en su rostro. "bueno, creo que me desconectare por ahora. Pero volveré más tarde después de comer y una ducha." Dijo de nuevo y abrió el menú para buscar el botón de desconexión.

"el botón de desconexión no está." Dijo mientras buscaba por las ventanas del menú. Mary estaba un poco molesta, aunque no realmente contra él.

"esta allí justo en la ventana de opciones…" Pero ella tampoco pudo encontrarlo. Navego por el menú por varios minutos sin resultado alguno. Klain estaba intentando toda clase de cosas para intentar desconectarse del juego, incluso tratar de quitarse el casco.

Fue cuando una luz dorada los envolvió a ambos y los transporto a la plaza de la ciudad en donde habían llegado.

Miles de jugadores estaban reunidos en la enorme plaza. Estaba claro que estaban desconcertados y varios preguntaban qué estaba pasando. Mary intento ver a su alrededor y se encontró con Klain que estaba cerca de ella. Ambos estaban por tratar de averiguar que estaba pasando, cuando algo paso. El cielo se volvió de color rojo y parecía como si la sangre escapara de entre las nubes. Entonces el líquido carmesí tomo forma y dio lugar a un ser. Este era gigante e imponente, pero sobre todo, ricamente decorado. Su túnica roja parecía estar hecha de rubí y los bordes bañados en oro. Su rostro era el de una máscara con un rostro humano forjado en diamante. Portaba un libro que flotaba a su alrededor atado con cadenas de plata.

"bienvenidos todos a Warhammer 40k Eternal War Online. Soy el creador de este universo. Kayaba Akihiko." Varios jugadores aplaudieron o dejaron oír 'hurras' hacia el desarrollador de este juego. Mary en cambio tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, además de tener trabajo mañana.

"agradezco que estén disfrutando de este juego." Hizo una reverencia y continúo. "como algunos habrán notado, el botón de desconexión no aparece en el menú. Esto no es un error, repito, esto no es un error. Es una característica única en EWO."

Mary levanto una ceja ante esta noticia. Algo estaba muy mal aquí. Varios jugadores estaban poniéndose claramente nerviosos, algunos de ellos intentaron salir de la plaza solo para descubrir un campo de energía que les bloqueaba el paso.

"Sin embargo, debo avisarles. Perder todos tus puntos de salud, si la barra de vida llega a cero, entonces dejaran de existir por siempre. Y si eres desconectado a la fuerza, el casco enviara un pulso de microondas que freira sus cerebros al instante. También he desactivado los sistemas de regulación sensorial. Ahora podrán realmente vivir en este universo al igual que lo harían en el mundo real."

Ok, Mary estaba realmente preocupada por eso último. Miraba de un lado a otro buscando a un enemigo potencial.

"lamentablemente. Mil trescientas sesenta y un personas han muerto por desconectarles del juego. Estas noticias se han esparcido por todo el mundo," Dijo mientras mostraba ventanas con múltiples noticias marcándolas como terribles incidentes.

"¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Es un casco de realidad virtual." Exclamo Klain claramente tratando de negar la realidad.

"no…" respondió Mary. "La batería interna ciertamente puede hacer eso. El sistema libera radiación, es leve, pero si aumentas la potencia dañarías el equipo, aun así, sería suficiente para…" no quiso terminar de decirlo.

"mas no se preocupen." Continúo el avatar de Kayaba. "hay una forma de salir de este juego."

Apunto hacia el cielo como si señalara a un mundo en particular y hablo. "existen cuatro grandes enemigos en la galaxia. Derrótenlos a todo y la libertad será suya. Tres de ellos podrán ser atacados en el orden que quieran, pero al final solo quedara uno en el segmentum Obscurus."

Mary pudo sentir la piel erizarse. Ella tal vez no sabía todo el Lore de warhammer 40k, pero sabía que habían enemigos allí afuera que eran tan temibles que si se habían implementado aquí… varios podrían acabar volviéndose locos.

"estoy seguro de que podrán encontrar a jugadores de otras facciones en su viaje. Ya les he dado la misma noticia. Espero que puedan trabajar juntos para terminar este juego. Por último, les he dejado un regalo en su caja de ítems, vean por ustedes mismos."

Mary abrió su caja de ítems y encontró un espejo de mano. Era algo raro de hecho, ¿Por qué un espejo?

Fue entonces cuando una luz dorada comenzó a rodear a varios, después de otros tantos, en segundos, ella y todos los demás se vieron cubiertos de una luz dorada que ilumino todo el lugar.

A pesar de que había una gran cantidad de jugadoras en el lugar, uno podría fácilmente elegir un avatar del género que deseara. Aunque si habían algunas restricciones por las clases, pero aun así, una gran cantidad de 'jugadoras' habían elegido clases sin restricción de género.

Pero a pesar de que más de la mitad parecían ser jugadoras, ese número se redujo drásticamente. Mostrando más de una sorpresa.

Mary dejo de prestar atención a su alrededor y miro al cristal. Y para su sorpresa, la mujer de poco más de veinte años que tenía como avatar, había cambiado por su versión real de 33 años. Y ciertamente, también algunas partes del cuerpo, su uniforme parecía haberse encogido más, y sentía una gran presión en el pecho y las caderas.

"¿Mary?" escucho la voz de Klain hablarle tras de ella. Cuando volteo se encontró con un joven que se veía como el mismo Klain, mas su cabello lacio había cambiado por uno más corto y algo descuidado.

Este Klain estaba ciertamente sorprendido, no solamente por lo que había pasado, sino porque frente a él estaba una belleza de piel de color acaramelado y atributos ciertamente más grandes de los que había visto anteriormente. Al verla, Klain intento mirar hacia otro lado, claramente tratando de no hacer el ridículo frente a ella.

"¿Klain?" respondió ella al reconocer al chico que le había hablado.

Klain intento espabilar un poco y concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo era posible que lograran retransmitir sus rostros reales? Es lo que se preguntaba.

"es el Escáner." Dijo Mary. "el nervegear envía un dispositivo de lectura de alta densidad. Eso podría leer los rasgos de tu rostro. La pregunta es ¿Cómo lograron descubrir nuestras medidas?"

"bueno…" intento decir Klain. "Cuando los calibraron por nosotros, tomaron muchas medidas. Tal vez lo consiguieron de allí."

Klain se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un claro tono de frustración. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien haría algo como esto?"

Mary señalo hacia el avatar gigante que se había detenido a observar las reacciones de sus ahora prisioneros virtuales. "probablemente lo descubramos ahora."

"seguro se preguntaran '¿Por qué?' '¿Por qué Kayaba Akihiko, el creador del nervegear, sword art online y Eternal War Online haría algo como esto'" se detuvo un momento mientras pensaba sus palabras. "mi meta por fin está completa. Crear Sword Art Online no era suficiente. Era muy pequeño, muy limitado. Aquí, las posibilidades son infinitas. Desarrolle este universo para controlarlo… y ahora está listo…"

Mary sintió una profunda ira desarrollarse dentro de ella, no solo es, también había miedo. Por un momento pensó en lo que pasaría si ella de verdad moría en este mundo, de sus hijos, de su esposo, de sus empleados… en verdad, aquí todo podía acabar en un instante.

"Siendo el año 980 del milenio 41. Esto concluye el tutorial para el lanzamiento oficial de Eternal War Online. Buena suerte jugadores."

Después de decir esto, su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse, como si regresara a ser solo sangre, volvió al cielo de donde bajó, desvaneciéndose en poco tiempo.

Solo silencio reino el lugar. Una quietud que parecía un globo a punto de estallar.

Y fue un grito lo que genero la chispa que inicio el pánico.

Todos gritaban y reclamaban a un ser que los había dejado. Varios se empujaban unos a otros, muy pronto iniciaría una estampida que podría matar a docenas. Como un rebaño amenazado por lobos, nadie sabía qué hacer, nadie excepto por solo unos pocos.

"¡Klain, ven conmigo!" hablo Mary mientras tomaba a Klain de la mano sacándole de la plaza. Ambos corrían lo más rápido que podían, hasta que finalmente estaban cerca del borde de la ciudad.

"Klain, escúchame. Debemos ir a la ciudad-colmena lo más pronto posible." Dijo ella señalando a la colosal ciudad que se veía al horizonte de un sol que se ponía.

"¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

Mary abrió su mapa mostrando las afueras de la ciudad y lo que había explorado, que claramente no era mucho. Podría haber comprado un mapa, pero ya no había tiempo para eso.

"esto no es solo un RPG. Los recursos son prácticamente ilimitados. En la beta algunos consideraron que un sector podía suplementar a todos los jugadores hasta llegar al nivel cien. El problema es que los enemigos que enfrentas… son algo diferente. Sus stats son más altos que los que tendrían la mayoría de jugadores imperiales. Y hay tantos que es absurdo.

Si queremos sobrevivir. Debemos subir de nivel lo más rápido posible. Pero sobre todo, conseguir buen armamento. Y esa colmena está llena de esas armas."

Mary guardo su mapa y miro a Klain a los ojos. "sin armas vas a estar perdido. Vayamos a la ciudad-colmena, es nuestra mejor opción."

Klain estaba considerando ir. No dudaba que la situación actual era una total emergencia. Sin embargo, aún tenía algo que hacer.

"yo… bueno… veras, dormí con mis amigos por una semana en la calle haciendo fila para conseguir el juego… ellos están allá aun, en la plaza. Deben estar claramente asustados. Debo ir por ellos."

"entonces ve y búscalos. Debemos partir lo más pronto posible, así que asegúrate de traerlos rápido."

Klain asintió a sus palabras y corrió a toda prisa de vuelta a la plaza. Mary comprobó su pistola y su espada y de nuevo pensó en su familia. Ella debía salir de esto, no solo por ella, si no por las personas que quería.

Por el rabillo del ojo algo llamo su atención. Era un chico, de unos dieciséis años. Corría por uno de los caminos hacia la ciudad más próxima, era obvio que sabía del juego.

Iba vestido de un comisario. Su gorra estaba sujetada a su cintura, no era una entera violación al reglamento, pero probablemente era para poder correr sin mucho problema.

El chico corría a toda prisa, hasta que entonces de entre las rocas apareció un lobo. Estaba claramente bloqueándole el paso, marcándolo como su presa. El chico desenvaino su espada y cargo aún más rápido. Directo a la bestia. Con un grito dirigió la espada en una puñalada directo al animal que corría a por el con las fauces abiertas y listo para atacar.

La espada atravesó la mandíbula del lobo y con la fuerza de la carga alcanzo el cuello y la columna saliendo por el otro lado. El lobo se desplomo por la herida mortal. El chico no se molestó en mirar atrás y siguió hacia la ciudad.

[X]

Adam Hevrem, o más bien Adumael como era su avatar no podía dar una explicación de lo que estaba sintiendo. Ya hacia un par de horas desde que ese Kayaba había anunciado que esto era un juego de muerte y que la única forma de escapar era acabando con cuatro jefes de segmentum.

Bien podría estar desesperado por ahora ser incapaz de volver al mundo real. Bien podría pensar que su vida terminaría una vez su barra de salud llegara hasta cero.

Pero por otro lado se preguntaba. ¿Qué había de bueno volver al mundo real? ¿Volver a ese trabajo injusto en donde se lo dejaban todo a él y era constantemente humillado por su jefe? ¿Volver con esa familia que solo lo trataba como a un banco y en la cual ya no podría encontrar confort?

Miro a sus manos de nuevo, las cuales estaban sosteniendo un cuchillo de combate astartes, que en manos de un mortal sería tan grande como una espada. La hoja estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que sus manos.

Y a sus pies se encontraba el cadáver de un mutante. Lo que parecía ser el cadáver de un joven de 18 años se encontraba en el suelo estéril. Sus entrañas estaban por fuera y un gran charco de sangre se formaba.

El no recordaba lo que había pasado exactamente. Solo que este jugador le había intentado robar algo de lo que había logrado cazar. Había encontrado algunas monedas de oro y armas de fuego de mala calidad, pero armas al fin y al cabo. Mejores que las improvisadas lanzas y mazas usadas por varios jugadores del caos.

Había algo que no estaba bien. Él sabía que definitivamente le había matado, no recordaba cómo es que le había sacado las entrañas, pero estaba seguro de que, lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, no le pesaba como le haría a cualquier otra persona.

No, él no podía sentir algo como culpa. Si, sentía intriga, el cómo podía haber hecho eso y estar tan tranquilo ahora. Miro hacia el charco que lo reflejaba, vio a un gigante de armadura negra y símbolos demoniacos entre ellos una rueda con ocho flechas saliendo del centro.

Vio a su avatar, vio al Marine espacial del caos.

Había sido considerablemente suertudo al iniciar sesión y al mismo tiempo no podía creer que estaba recibiendo el avatar de un Marine espacial. Después de seleccionarlo había elegido al caos. No era por simple atracción a toda esa maldad que atraería a un edgyboy, no, era más curiosidad, como si algo lo llamara a todo eso. Algo más que solo muerte y sangre, algo más allá que solo destrucción. Había 'algo' en el caos que lo llamaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron hechos a un lado por una voz que jamás había escuchado. Al voltear se encontró con tres jugadores del caos. Un cultista, un hechicero y un Mechanicus Obscurus.

"increíble vista."

"una auténtica muestra del dios Khorne."

"toda una muerte digna de una obra de arte."

Los tres exclamaron como si apreciaran lo que habían visto frente a sus ojos. Adumael no entendía lo que estos tres le estaban diciendo. Apreciaban la forma en la que había matado a esta persona e incluso lo celebraban.

"es increíble. Justo como había oído. Realmente puedes sentir la realidad cuando matas a alguien." Dijo el cultista mientras observaba lo que quedaba del jugador muerto. "hey, amigo. ¿Te molesta si saqueo ese cadáver?" a pesar de no obtener una respuesta el cultista comenzó a privar del cadáver de todo lo que fuera útil. Había un cuchillo y una pistola de muy mala calidad con algunas balas. El cultista también le quito las ropas viejas y harapientas. El cadáver se desintegro en una pila de cenizas que se quedaron en el suelo.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" finalmente pregunto Adumael que no podía entender lo que pasaba. Por un segundo sintió un aire de peligro sobre esos tres, pero recordó que él era un Marine espacial, un semi dios. ¿Qué podrían hacer simples mortales contra él?

"solo somos un grupo de Player Killers que pasábamos por aquí." Dijo el Hechicero del caos. "No pudimos evitar apreciar tu poder al ver como matabas a ese mutante. Realmente los marines espaciales son tan letales como se dice."

Adumael miro su reflejo en la sangre. Ciertamente, vio a un gigante conocido como uno de los más poderosos guerreros en la galaxia. Su armadura de color negro adornada con la marca del caos absoluto y las marcas de los dioses oscuros.

Era cierto. Él era un semi dios. Era un Astartes.

"hey." Continúo el hechicero. "¿de casualidad no tienes ya un equipo? Resulta que nosotros estamos buscando aliados. Y eres justamente lo que necesitamos."

Adumael lado la cabeza un poco y lo pensó un rato. En verdad, si podía reunir súbditos para usarlos como carne de cañón podría sobrevivir a este juego de la muerte en el cual estaba encerrado.

"está bien. Pero antes, me gustaría saber cuál es el nombre de su equipo."

El hechicero sonrió y mostro su antebrazo el cual estaba tatuado con la imagen de un ataúd que parecía reír en una bizarra forma.

"somos Ataúd Risueño."

[X]

Koinnead pasó por la palma de su mano dos de sus runas, dos de las únicas tres que le habían entregado después de elegir la senda del vidente. Eran las runas que usaban [golpe inmaterial] y [reforzar] estas runas hechas de hueso espectral eran ítems entregados a todos los iniciados en la senda del brujo en la raza Eldar y cada una había sido diseñada para los iniciados y por lo tanto eran entregadas sin precio alguno.

Sin embargo, después de terminar los tutoriales para usar las runas había decidido comprar una nueva. Las runas eran caras, pero ella se había asegurado de usar algo de la fortuna de su familia y comprar cientos de bonos extras en joyas. Si usaba bien su dinero podría sobrevivir en este juego por meses en el mundo real, lo que equivaldría a años aquí.

Claro, que ella no pensaba pasarse toda la vida escondida en alguna habitación. Ella sabía que si no comenzaba a hacer dinero y formar influencias pronto no podría sobrevivir por mucho en este juego de la muerte.

Mantenía bien oculta entre sus ropas aquella tercera runa que había comprado. Le había costado más de 10 joyas Vidrere, una suma realmente exorbitante si considerabas que esta clase de joyas era la tercera más valiosa en la escala monetaria de cinco niveles manejada por esta facción.

Recordó el tutorial para activar las runas. Debía pronunciar el nombre de la runa con esta en su mano. Un círculo de magia aparecería frente a ella mientras la runa flotaba para liberar su poder. Le habían dicho que era posible usar múltiples runas e incluso usarlas sin mencionar sus nombres activándolas por medios telepáticos. Pero ambas habilidades requerían un muy alto nivel en el cual ella aún no estaba.

Las runas podrían usarse indefinidamente mientras no se sobrecargaran. Algunas podrían arder más rápido que otras y fundirse arruinando el hechizo. Debía tener cuidado para usar las que había obtenido. En especial la tercera. Esta tenía el hechizo [clarividencia y le permitiría detectar toda clase de elementos importantes o útiles. Podría usarlo para detectar enemigos o para encontrar un artefacto oculto. Incluso podría usarlo para espiar jugadores y demás cosas. Era una runa realmente interesante. Por ningún motivo debía perderla.

Vio a una chica correr entre los pasillos del gran salón. Sabía que si este fuera un mundo astronave real, esa chica seria castigada y encerrada en alguna celda para reflexionar por su comportamiento. Pero estos NPC solo saldrían con una advertencia acerca de no correr en los pasillos. Por lo tanto, era posible que esa joven chica Eldar fuera una jugadora.

Cuando paso cerca de ella, le hablo con un tono fuerte y lleno de autoridad a la cual estaba acostumbrada.

"¡hey tú! ¡Detente!"

La chica fue sorprendida por la súbita voz que le había llamado haciéndole congelarse en donde estaba. Ella giro lentamente su cabeza hasta encarar a la persona que le había hablado.

"¿Por qué corres?" dijo Koinnead. "no pareces estar perdida."

La chica estaba jadeando intentando recuperar el aliento. Por un momento no sabía qué hacer. Ella estaba siendo perseguida, eso podría verse obviamente. Sobre todo cuando aparecieron un par de escorpiones asesinos desde el mismo pasillo de donde ella había venido.

Ambos estaban desarmados, aunque eso era relativo cuando estaban usando sus mandiblasters. Uno de ellos hablo.

"Silica-chan ¿Por qué corres? ¿Consideraste aquello de lo que habíamos hablado?"

La chica –aparentemente de nombre Silica- ahora se estaba ocultando detrás de Koinnead. Como si tratara de usarla como un muro para escapar de sus perseguidores. Koinnead, no pudiendo ignorar esta situación, y al estar siendo forzosamente metida en este problema, decidió averiguar lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué es lo que buscan, escorpiones?"

Eso llamo su atención, uno de ellos ladeo a cabeza, intentando de alguna forma medirla.

"ah, un Warlock. Será mejor que no se meta en esto. Este es un asunto que debemos arreglar con esa chica."

"no recomendaría que hicieran eso." Dijo Koinnead. "saben que nuestra restricción en PK trae las más graves consecuencias si nos matamos unos a otros. ¿No quieren tener sus almas devoradas por Slaanesh, verdad?"

Ambos parecían dudosos. Entonces uno de ellos continúo. "¿Slaanesh? No tengo idea de que sea eso. Pero mejor hazte a un lado antes de que esto se ponga feo."

Koinnead suspiro al darse cuenta de que estos dos eran solo un par de casuales que solo habían comprado el juego por diversión. Le molestaba el hecho de que alguien no conociera realmente el poder de los Eldar ni de warhammer 40k.

"solo lo diré una vez. Aléjense y eviten una confrontación antes de que ambos perdamos puntos de alineamiento."

Los dos escorpiones asesinos intercambiaron miradas y después de algunos momentos ambos dieron la vuelta y se marcharon.

"bien, creo que ya estas a salvo." Dijo Koinnead. "Aunque debería preguntar porque te estaban persiguiendo esos tipos. Pero primero dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Koinnead."

La chica, aunque algo temblorosa, tenía suficiente fuerza para hablar. "soy Silica." Contesto, aunque en un tono bajo todavía oírse claramente.

"silica-chan entonces." Dijo Koinnead. "oh, lo siento. Soy de Japón, así que eso viene como un habitó de mi país."

"yo también soy japonesa." Dijo Silica mientras ahora mostraba una sonrisa sincera. "muchas gracias por salvarme. Ellos son parte de un clan que busca objetos raros para venderlos. Yo encontré esta runa y ahora quieren obligarme a entrar en su clan."

Silica levanto su palma, en ella había una runa. Esta, a diferencia de las que había visto en la tienda, era bastante diferente. No solo el hueso espectral era de gran calidad, el acabado era hermoso e incluso tenia una joya adornándola.

"¿Dónde conseguiste esto?"

Me la dio un vidente al ayudarlo a llevar a una persona herida con los sanadores. Me dio esto como muestra de agradecimiento.

Koinnead no pudo evitar sentir envidia. Una misión oculta en el mundo astronave, y que se le haya escapado de sus manos casi le hacía querer ir a explorar cada rincón de la nave.

"será mejor que lo guardes con recelo. No conozco sus efectos, pero trata de no ir por ahí mostrándola a todo el mundo."

"eh… sus efectos decían que era una runa capaz de restaurar la salud del portador de todos alrededor del mismo en un rango de diez metros."

Eso sí llamo su atención, una runa como esa tenía un valor considerable. No había duda de que esta chica acabaría perdiéndola, o peor aún, perdiendo su vida.

"ah… no se puede evitar." Suspiro Koinnead al ver la única opción que tenía para ayudar a esta chica. "ven conmigo. Desde ahora estarás bajo mi protección. Si quieres evitar más incidentes como este, entonces sígueme."

"eh… eso es un poco…"

"más te vale hacerlo. Esa es una runa rara y las runas solo funcionan con su portador, así que a menos que te maten no conseguirán la runa de otro modo."

Silica pareció temblar de pies a cabeza al escuchar eso. Sabía que era un juego de la muerte, pero que estuviera tan cerca de ella le producía nauseas,

"um… de acuerdo. Acepto."

"sabia decisión. Ven, déjame darte un ligero tour sobre los grandiosos Eldar."

"eh, Koinnead… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

"¿Cuál?"

"… puedo… puedo llamarte Koi nee-san?"

Koinnead se sonrojo un rato, pero al poco tiempo recupero su compostura. "claro, si no te molesta que te llame Silica-chan. Solo tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Cómo es que una chica como tú compro un juego marcado específicamente para mayores de edad?"

Silica rio con nerviosismo mientras jugaba con la punta de sus dedos.

[X]

Limpio de nuevo su rifle de pulsos y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden. Sus dedos azules ensamblaron el arma, aunque tardo unos minutos para hacerlo.

Realmente apreciaba esa arma. Después de todo, finalmente la había conseguido después de matar algunos snotlings que estaban rondando por el bosque. El capitán sospechaba que un brote de orcos había salido en algún lugar del continente, así que estaban buscándolo.

Ahora con nivel 14 por fin podía portar el equipo común de un guerrero de la casta del fuego y podía gozar de una taza de supervivencia mayor siempre y cuando supiera saber en dónde cazar.

Jau' Nem saco su tablilla de información y comprobó su estado. Le faltaban 93 puntos de experiencia para subir de nivel, con una docena de snotlings podría llegar al nivel 15 y entonces obtener una espada.

Había elegido los enclaves de Farsight en vez de las tropas regulares Tau. No es que no le gustasen, pero la versatilidad del combate cuerpo a cuerpo era algo mejor a estar solamente disparando. Sabía que no podía disponer de muchos ingenieros de la casta de la tierra, así que debía cuidar de su armadura para no dañarla demasiado.

Apago su tablilla y camino por el campamento. Había un puesto de avanzada en este lugar, ya lejos de las barracas en donde había llegado por primera vez. El lugar estaba limpio y ordenado, los oficiales entrenaban a los reclutas y varios guerreros de fuego se mantenían ocupados en sus quehaceres. Esto, por supuesto, era parte de la inteligencia artificial que los controlaba. Algo realmente sorprendente.

Sin embargo, había guerreros de fuego que no estaban haciendo lo mismo que los demás. Un grupo en particular estaba sentado en unas cajas de suministros. Eran unos diecisiete, unos hablaban de su equipo, otros de nuevos ítems que habían comprado, algunos comían y otros mas miraban algo en sus tablillas.

Jau' Nem fue hacia este equipo en el que formaban parte. Era equipo porque para alcanzar el rango de clan necesitaban aun llegar a treinta miembros y otros cincuenta para llegar a un gremio.

"Jau' por fin conseguiste ese rifle de pulsos que tanto deseabas." Dijo uno de ellos. Muk'eri, el miembro de más alto nivel entre ellos y el líder del equipo. Con un nivel de 18 ahora podía usar un arma de fusión además de su rifle de pulsos. También llevaba tras de él una espada curva en forma de katana que había comprado de un mercader.

"si, ese blaster laser no era tan potente como esto. Podría abrirle la cabeza a un orko con esto."

Muk'eri rio y saco una vara que, después de girarla, la puso en su boca y comenzó a salir algo de humo con olor a café. Le ofreció uno, pero Jau' Nem lo rechazo.

El grupo que estaba viendo la tablilla comenzó a reír haciendo ahora más ruido. Estaban hablando de algo que no entendía muy bien por sus propias risas.

"¿Por qué tanto escándalo?"

"el nuevo episodio de la segunda temporada de No game No life." Dijo uno que trataba de abrir una bolsa de frituras. "aparentemente, Kayaba configuro este juego para que no podamos enviar información. Pero se puede descargar archivos de internet."

Recordaron todo lo que había dicho Kayaba. El hombre que los había encerrado en este juego. Los había dejado en shock y no sabían que hacer. Pero Muk'eri los había sacado adelante y los había guiado. Estaban tratando de reunir la mayor cantidad de guerreros de fuego solitarios que pudieran.

"he visto las noticias y no te va a gustar lo que hay ahí. Hay al menos dos muertos a la semana y no parece que vaya a detenerse. Además, con el sistema akasico controlando el flujo temporal cada vez que acceso las cosas pasan más rápido y puedo recopilar todo lo que veo. Dicen que están intentando buscar al bastardo, pero hasta ahora nadie ha tenido suerte." Dijo el mismo que se llevaba algunas frituras a la boca.

Jau' Nem miro hacia el hangar, allí estaba. El traje de combate modelo XV8 crisis. Necesitaba al menos alcanzar el nivel 35 para pilotear uno, pero eso solo era el principio. Él quería llegar a pilotear esos enormes trajes XV104. Su pasión por los mechas lo hacían querer alcanzar el nivel necesario. Pero aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

"¿alguna nueva misión?" pregunto a Muk'eri.

"orkos salvajes. Los NPC encontraron un campamento. La mayoría son solo gretchins y snotlings. Pero los path finders dijeron haber descubierto al menos a tres orkos. Es un blanco fácil mientras podamos tomarlos por sorpresa a distancia. No todos han mejorado sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, por eso si vamos a hacer esto necesitamos evitar que se nos acerquen."

"tomamos a los Orkos primero y luego vamos por los gretchins. Dejamos los snots para lo último." Dijo aquel que estaba terminándose sus frituras.

"exacto." Dijo Muk'eri. "ya todos tienen armas estándar, con los rifles de pulso podremos acabarlos sin mucho problema."

Jau' Nem estudio el mapa. La selva era bastante densa. Así que una retirada en caso de peligro podría ser difícil. Sin embargo, era una buena oportunidad de subir de nivel y conseguir más ítems y dinero.

Saco su cantimplora y bebió un buen trago de agua. Si iban a atacar debían hacerlo durante la noche.

[X]

Algunos deben estarse preguntando. "¿Dónde diablos esta Re:recreators o attack on void? Los entiendo, lo mismo me estuve preguntado mientras escribía esto. No es que los fuera a cancelar, no haría eso. Pero necesitaba algo fresco para poder sacar más ideas. Estoy por terminar el capítulo de attack on void, pero necesitaba leer de nuevo un poco de los fantasmas de gaunt para sobrellevar la acción en un tiroteo.

Esto saldría con la "guía" pero como aun me faltan facciones y agregar toques finales aun no pienso sacarlo.

En verdad SAO habría tenido una mejor oportunidad si no fuera por el harem que mato la serie. Y ahora el GGO es solo un montón de lesbianas y plot armor estúpido. Aun no entiendo cómo es que pueden sobrevivir a un headshot con un .50 cuando otros se mueren de uno solo y en el pecho.

Bueno espero que en unos días pueda subir el nuevo cap de attack on void. Nos vemos hasta entonces.


End file.
